Yugioh, Arc of the Dragon Master
by Bright Inferno
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so sorry if it's bad. Essentially, Yuya must become a powerful duelist to end the inter-dimensional war. But, he must also master the power of the 4 dragons that overlook those dimensions. Constructive criticism is accepted.


Chapter 1: A new beginning

A teenaged boy was walking on the sidewalk of Maiami City. He was currently just walking home after a duel. As he crosses the street we see that it's our hero, Yuya Sakaki. He appears to be deep in thought as he recalls the event that will forever change his life.

(3 years ago)

After his father's disappearance, Yuya was bullied and mocked for his father's supposed cowardness. Kids would laugh at him, call him the son of a coward, and pick on him. Not long after this Yuya ran away from school, he ran and ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get as far away as possible. After a while he stopped to catch his breath. He sat down and began to break down.

"Why..why did you leave?" He cried out. His tears going at full blast. "Why did you leave me all alone?" He kept crying until he he felt deck. "Huh?" He pulls out his deck from his pocket and pulls out Odd-Eyes Dragon. After seeing it he started to calm down. He felt as if Odd-Eyes was trying to reassure him. "Hmm, that's right!" He said as he started to smile. "I'm not alone without you!" He looks at his deck. "Without all of you!" He hugged his deck.

He soon started to feel tired. After running who knows how far and crying his heart out, he felt sleepy. Not long after he fell asleep.

In his dream, he woke up. He was in a strange void. He looked around and couldn't see anything. He quickly started to panic, he didn't know how he got there and he didn't know how to get out. Not long afterward he heard a voice.

"Don't be afraid."

"Who said that?" He questioned, wondering where the voice came from.

"Me."

He turned around and saw three boys who seem to be his age. Their faces covered by a shadow making it impossible to tell what they looked like. The boy in question was standing in the middle wearing a black sweatshirt hoodie with dark grey pants.

"Yeah! There's nothing to fear!"

Yuya looks to the left and sees a boy wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts.

"Yeah, except you."

Yuya looks to the right and sees a boy wearing a purple button up and white pants.

"Hey! Why don't you say that to my face!" The yellow shirted boy yelled.

"Oh calm down Fusion." The purple one retorts.

"Hey! My name is not Fusion! It's Yu-!" He stops himself.

"Wow, almost blew it Fusion." The purple one smirks.

"Okay, before this turns into a fight can we get back to business?" The middle one asks.

"Fine" The yellow and purple one say at the same time.

They turn to see Yuya confused at what's happening.

"Now you must be wondering where you are. To answer that, we are in your mind. Now, we don't have much time. So I am going to explain why we're here fairly quickly, so pay very close attention. Okay?" Yuya nodded.

"You see Yuya, there's a great threat coming to Maiami City. A war, a war that will decide everyone's fate. And you have the power to end it. You may not know it yet, but you are powerful Yuya. You have something no one else has. With that power, you can stop this crisis before it's too late."

As Yuya takes this information in, he asks "But how can I stop something like this?"

"With your dragon,"

Yuya sees his Odd-Eyes manifest beside him "Wow"

"And ours"

As they say this, silhouettes of three different dragons appear behind them.

"Woah!"

The silhouettes as well as Odd-Eyes phase into cards and land into the hands of the four boys.

"With combined power of your dragon along with ours, you can end this war. So, will you do it?" The middle one asks as he and the other two hold their cards out.

Yuya's not sure if he should. He wants to help, but he doesn't know if he's ready for something as important as this. As he thinks this he looks at Odd-Eyes. It feels as if Odd-Eyes is telling him to do it. 'What's this feeling? It's almost as if I can understand him.' He thinks as he looks back up towards the three boys. 'And why do I feel like I can trust them? Almost like...I know them. And I can't see their faces.'

"Are you sure I can do it?" Yuya asks.

"Yes. You are the only one who can do this Yuya." The middle one replies.

Yuya looks at them as he nervously walks over to them. He slowly extends his hand to accept the cards.

"Don't be afraid. Our dragons want to help you, not harm you." The one on the right says.

Yuya nodded as he grabs the cards. Looking down at them, he sees a purple card, a white card, and a black card. But, the cards are blank. No image, no text, nothing.

"Where're the dragon's?" Yuya asks confused.

The middle one says "You're not ready to use them yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't use them yet."

"But...then how can I..?"

"You must wait."

"Huh?"

"The cards will reveal themselves, when the time is right." Yuya starts to feel strange.

"Wha...what's happening?"

"You're waking up."

"But, I still have a lot of questions. Who are you guys? When will I be ready? Who's behind this war?"

"I'm afraid we can't answer all of them. But we will tell you this."

"What?"

All three boys simultaneously say "Follow your pendulum towards the path of victory."

As they say this, Yuya's eye's start closing. Everything fades. He wakes up in his mother's arms. "Mmm huh?"

"Hey sleepyhead." His mother says.

"Mom? How did you find me?"

"Mother's intuition."

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 'So it was just a dream? But it felt so real.'

"Hey, what do you have there?" His mother asks.

"Huh?" He looks down, he sees he has four cards in his hands. One being his Odd-Eyes, the others were the same cards he saw from his dream. He gasps as his eyes widen in shock.

"What's with the blank cards?" His mother asks.

Yuya doesn't respond.

"Yuya?"

"It's okay mom. Some friends gave them to me."

"Oh? Well that's nice, but there's nothing on them."

"Don't worry, there will be."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Let's just head home."

"Alright, but can you walk? I've been carrying you for a while."

"Sure thing." Yuya gets down and they make their way home.

(Present)

After a while he made it and opened the door. As he walked in he could smell food coming from the kitchen. With his mouth watering and his stomach growling, he practically ran into the kitchen. There he saw his mom cooking dinner. Hearing him come in, she turned around.

"Oh, hello there son." She smiled

"Hey mom. Whatcha cookin?" The boy said

"Oh just some rice, chicken, and veggies."

"Sweet!"

"So, how was your battle?" She asks

"It went well. I managed to win. Now I'm close to the wins required to compete in the Maiami Championship!"

"That's great Yuya!" She hugs him excitedly. As he's about to return the hug, she pulls back "But one question."

"Yeah?"

"What school are you gonna represent?" She asks

"What do you mean?" He asks confused

"Don't you have to be part of a dueling school to participate?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I remember reading about on a flyer. You did know about, right?"

Yuya starts panicking. "Oh no no no no."

"Yuya?"

"What school can I enter?!"

-To be continued-

(Maybe)


End file.
